Let's get Physical
by sacred-abyss
Summary: RenjixIchigo yaoi/lemon. right before the winter war when renji is training with Chad and Ichigo is doing his hollow training but he decides to take a break and visit Renji at Urahara's shop. i dnt own bleach blah blah blah


Ichigo thought, even though it wasn't the best time to stop his vizard training, that he should go see Renji. He was after all the only other close guy friends he had, after Chad. Since Rukia and Orihime were in the soul society, training, and he didn't know where Chad or Uryu was the only person he could see was Renji.

It was hard to get away from Hiyori and the others. She kept on saying that he was a "stupid asshole", and that he was going to die if he couldn't make his hollowfication last more than eleven seconds. He didn't care. He needed a break from training.

Ichigo made his way towards Urahara's shop, the place that Renji was staying at while he was in the World of the Living. He came into the shop and no one greeted him. That's unusual, Ichigo thought.

"Hello?…Renji?"

Renji came from the back of the shop, following Ichigo's voice. Ichigo took a deep breath and screamed, "HEY PINEAPPLE! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! ANSWER ME!"

Renji stepped into the doorway. He put his pinky in his right ear and turned it, making sure he wasn't deaf.

'You idiot! I'm right here! Why are you yelling?"

Ichigo jumped up, startled. He turned and was going to yell at Renji but froze. Renji was only in his hakama pants, the three mod souls perched on his shoulders and head. There was a thin film of sweat on his torso. Ichigo swallowed hard while Renji stared at him in confusion.

"What? Why are you staring at me?", the redhead asked.

"Okay, I can see you two are having a moment. We'll be leaving now. C'mon Nova, Kurodu."

Ririn dropped down from Renji's shoulders, the boys following her.

"We aren't having a moment! Ichigo's my friend!" Renji argued. He looked around his room.

"Crap! Where's my stupid gigai?!"

Ichigo looked around. He saw Renji's gigai in the kitchen. He walked over and smiled. "Renji" was wearing the "Red Pineapple" shirt that he gave him.

"Oh ,you found it! Thanks!" Ichigo watched as Renji stepped into his gigai, bringing it to life.

"So what did you want?" Renji asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "I just wanted to… you know… hangout."

"Shouldn't you be training? We have an important battle in the winter."

"I know but I wanted to relax for awhile."

Renji turned and went back into his bedroom. Ichigo followed.

"Yeah, you do seem pretty tense."

"So do you."

"What were you doing with Nova and the others?" Ichigo asked. He decided not to look at Renji directly. Doing so only made his body feel…weird. He looked at his bandana instead.

"They were trying to give me a massage but it doesn't work when your hands full of stuffing."

Ichigo blushed. "Maybe…maybe I could give you a massage instead."

Renji smiled, making Ichigo's heart flutter. Renji smacked him on his back, playfully. "Thanks buddy!"

Ichigo watched as Renji took his shirt off. God, he thought, does he have to go shirtless all the time? His hands, shaking, made their way to Renji's tan broad shoulders. Renji exhaled deeply. Suddenly Ichigo's skinny jeans felt even tighter, if it were possible. He shifted a little, trying to get the indomitable feeling to pass.

"Hey kid, you think you can go a little lower?" Renji said. Ichigo pouted. Kid? Is that all he thinks of me? Nonetheless, he moved his hands down Renji's back. As he breathed there was a faint smell in the air. "Renji, are you wearing cologne? "

"Yeah, why?"

"Huh…"

The red head turned and stared Ichigo in the face. Sitting down was the only time that they seemed equal in height. "What? You don't like it?"

"No, No! I do! It's a nice scent. When did you buy it?"

Now it was Renji's turn to blush. He didn't want to admit that he thought Ichigo was cute, but with those big, innocent, brown eyes he couldn't resist.

"I brought it after you gave me the "Red Pineapple" shirt. I wanted it because it reminded me of you. I'm glad you like it."

Ichigo could barely stand it. His heart was fluttering like a hummingbird and it felt like had had 1,000 hell butterflies in his stomach. Suddenly, he blurted, "Renji, I think I'm in love with you!", and quickly covered his mouth.

"What?!!" Renji's face was redder than his hair now. Ichigo quickly tried to recover but how could you recover from saying that? Slowly, Renji's shocked expression turned into a sexy smirk.

"I knew you couldn't resist me. Just like I couldn't resist you." Renji pushed Ichigo down on his bed. He removed Ichigo's hand from his face and intertwined their fingers. His lips took over Ichigo's, surprising him. The little vizard let go of one of Renji's hands to pull the hair band out his hair. His crimson locks rolled down passed his shoulders.

"You're gorgeous." Ichigo whispered, breathlessly.

"Well so are you. One little bat of those lashes in front of your big brown eyes and you'd get me to do anything for you."

"…Renji…will…you…please be my first?"

Renji tried to stifle his laughter. "My, my, little Ichi's a virgin!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo pushed him away, filled with angst.

Renji let out a deep, husky laugh." It would be my honor, baby." The redhead moved his hands slowly up Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo bit down on his lip, trapping the moan that was dying to escape. Renji's supple hands passed over his nipples and Ichigo bit down harder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah,…just…uh…"

"Horny?" Renji finished as he pulled off the rest of Ichigo's shirt. Strawberry looked up at his lover's onyx eyes. He felt the confidence to finally kiss his warrior. He wrapped his arm around Renji's neck and forced his lips on him. Renji's tongue rode against Ichigo's lips and Ichigo allowed him to enter. Their tongues wrestled with each other, fighting for dominance .

Renji's hands slid down Ichigo's chest and followed the trail of golden hair on his stomach, down further into Ichigo's pants. The redhead began kneading and poking at Ichigo's balls. He could feel the sound of his moan at the back of his throat. The tight confinement of Ichigo's jeans was angering him. He had no room to do what he really wanted.

Ichigo reached down and opened his pants. He let his erection out, guiding Renji's hand to the head of it.

"I had a feeling that you didn't bleach." Renji whispered.

"Well is your hair naturally that bright red?" Ichigo accused, slightly offended.

Renji laid Ichigo down gently, then stood up. He dropped his hakama pants. They landed on the floor with a soft thud. Ichigo blushed. "Wow…"

"Well…technically my hair get darker the lower you go down but it's brightest at the top." he concluded, pointing to his head. Ichigo bit down on his bottom lip, nervously. Renji was so gifted. He feared the worst: pain.

"Renji-kun…will you be…gentle? It looks painful."

Renji looked at his own then at Ichigo. "Yeah…but it won't hurt if you use the right stuff!"

He walked over to the corner of the room and began looking trough a gym bag. He threw multiple articles of clothing across the room. "Hey while I'm looking for this take off your pants. I hate skinny jeans on you. Sure, they make your butt look cute but they're too much trouble."

Ichigo realized that he was still in his pants and pulled them down quickly. He turned back to Renji who looked rather odd.

"Are you jacking off?!" Ichigo asked.

Renji rolled his eyes. He continued spreading the warm lubricant over himself. "This will help ease things along. Come here."

Ichigo came closer to him. Renji's lubricated fingers slid in between Ichigo's cheeks and into his rectum. Ichigo was startled at the penetration. Even though it was only three fingers it felt like Renji's body was in there already.

"That should be enough. Why don't you get on all fours, Ichi-kun?"

Ichigo slowly obeyed and got on his knees. Renji's hands slid up Ichigo's inner thighs. He played just the tip for awhile preparing him for what was to come. Ichigo braced himself.

The full head of Renji's erection burst threw, the shaft followed soon after. Ichigo grabbed a nearby pillow and screamed into it. "Am I hurting you that bad, Ichi?"

He pulled the pillow away from his face and shook his head. He moved forward while Renji pushed him back, creating the thrusting motion. Renji kept up with the minor thrusts, making Ichigo quiver after each one. He was thinking of Ichigo's needs but he also wanted to fulfill his own.

Renji grabbed onto Ichigo's shoulders and angles himself. He penetrated deeper and thrusted in faster, harder.

"Renji! Again!" Ichigo screamed. Pleasure racked his whole body. The pain was over. The worst was over. It was time fore the fun. Renji slammed himself into Ichigo. Their heavy breathing entangled with the sound of Ichigo's ass hitting Renji's pelvic. Renji contracted his muscles. No way was he going to lose to Ichigo. His hands moved towards Ichigo's erection.

He grabbed onto him and stroked him quickly.

Ichigo's muscles were already weak. He couldn't last any longer. Renji felt the warm, sticky liquid spill onto his hands. "Huh? Oh…Ichi!"

'I'm sorry Renji! I couldn't-"he was interrupted by Renji cuming into him. It was a burst of pleasure that filled the satisfaction deeper than the thrusting. Ichigo collapsed onto his stomach, Renji beside him. Suddenly Ichigo felt his face wet with tears. Why the hell am I crying?, he thought, Crap! I can't let Renji see me like this!

Renji kissed at his shoulder. "S'okay, 'berry. Everything's gonna be okay." Ichigo turned and buried his head in Renji's chest. Both of the boy's eyes closed and the fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
